My Name is Kilia
by SmotherFate
Summary: A short one-shot based around the time Kilia spends with Dorr and what she thinks about him.


I am a half-elf, and a servant of Pronyma.

I am also, as of today, the daughter of Palacosta's Governor-General Dorr.

Kilia. My name is Kilia.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I killed and replaced Dorr's daughter Kilia and everything seems to be going smoothly.

The human has been paying the Desians as he should and his hold over this town is weakening.

Magnius seems to be keeping to his plans.

"You!" A loud, unkind voice calls out behind me getting my attention, "Tell me. What is your father doing about the Desians, really?"

A middle-age woman approaches me, continuously talking, her voice growing more and more shrill, "My husband has yet to return from that hellish place and Dorr isn't doing a thing about it,"

Humans are so pathetic. They expect everything to be done for them. Getting angry at anyone but themselves.

"Are you listening?!" She hysterically screams at me.

Humans do have so many weaknesses. Getting attached to one another seems to be quite a popular one.

"What's wrong with you?" She grits, her face dirty with tears and mucus as she pulls me towards it by my shoulders.

"Kilia!" I hear called out worriedly behind me, "You! Release my daughter!" Dorr shouts demandingly.

"Father!" I cry out relived of his presence.

_Huh? That was strange. I called out immediately. It must be becoming natural in this body._

Some of Dorr's knights take me a safe distance away from the woman and I watch on as the scene plays out.

There's more shouting from the woman as Dorr sternly tries to calm her down, still angry with her actions towards me I presume. Then his voice grows soft and sympathetic as she begins to cry, falling onto the stone ground. He kneels and helps her up, then with more hushing and once he appeases her tears, she leaves.

After watching her go Dorr turns and marches at me.

"Kilia! What were you doing here by yourself?" He demands angrily, lowering himself to my height.

Putting on a regretful façade I say, "I'm sorry father; I just wanted to see you."

My job is to monitor Magnius' strategy and your actions. I can't let you out of my sight.

He sighs then smiles at me softly. For the past two weeks he's only harboured a frown…it's quite a surprise. He looks considerably better smiling.

"You're so precious to me," He says softly, placing his hand on my head, "Alright, but you must stay close to me."

…

_Hmm? What was that?_

* * *

"He didn't even notice that his own daughter was dead," I mock, unnoticeably chocking on a strange sensation at the back of my throat, "because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist," I tell them all the while laughing, but still focussing on not giving in to that burning sensation in my gullet.

That strange desire to sob like a human child.

I can't remember what I said after or what they said to me. I already knew what would happen and readied myself for battle revealing my true self. A half-elf, powered by an infectious Cruxis Crystal that has turned my skin a bright purple, and a small yet monstrous body.

The battle seemed to drag out and I'm not making it was easy for them. I'm fighting my best until the end.

Before I realise it I'm collapsing in front of where Dorr's wife is kept.

_Augh, that woman keeps screaming at me…_

_Oh, shut up._

_Just…_

And as words leave my mouth that I'm not really hearing, I unlock the cell that's contained her for nearly a month.

Strangely she doesn't attack the humans and just leaves in a hurry.

It doesn't matter now.

As the life flows out of me, so does my strength and my head begins to slowly slope down to my shoulder where my eyes focus on the hard dungeon floor. With the little power I have left I angle my head downwards to see Fa- Dorr in a similar condition.

_So, I did stab him. I can't seem to remember doing it.. _

Dorr's eyes suddenly meet mine and I feel my eyes widen a fracture.

_Ah…do you hate me?_

…_but dying together…makes me happy._

* * *

Author's Notes:  
So, I know this is quite out of character for Kilia and I don't actually believe she cared for Dorr from what I saw in the game but I thought...it'd be nice if she did. And I liked the idea of writing something about her. Also, did you guys know that she's not in the ToS Character list on ? Sayyyyyy whaaaaat?

Haha, anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
